Darth Vader & Grandsons
by WhileSheLiesSleeping
Summary: Porque Darth Vader le es cansado tratar de conquistar una galaxia entera, los años le pasan factura y para el no hay nada más reconfortante que ver a sus nietos.( Hagamos que Kylo Ren se "exalte")
1. Dias Lluviosos

**Star Wars no me pertence. Fin**

* * *

Darth Vader y Dias Lluviosos.

Lord Vader no amaba nada mas en la vida que la lluvia, siendo originario de tatooine, donde el agua es escasa y el sol abrazador, era comprensible que le resultara hermosa esa gracia de la naturaleza.

Hasta que llego a esa edad, donde los achaques le atacaban en sus fantasmales partes cortadas y le daba una pulmonía de mil siths.

Para consuelo de el su hija Leía fue a presentarle, y dejarlo a cargo por un par de días, a su recién nacido nieto, Ben Solo.

-Papá, ¿Estás seguro de que podrás tu solo?- le pregunto algo preocupada, desde que se quitó parte del casco y dejo de lado la capa se veía cada día mas frágil. Aunque por la fuerza sentía aun seguía fuerte como en un tiempo lejano que era Anakin Skywalker.

-No te preocupes cariño, estará bien- le respondió con voz calma y más grave.

Ella no lo pensó dos veces y asintió, tenía que ir de viaje hacia nueva Aldeeran donde sus gobernantes le darían las nuevas buenas para el senado.

Una vez yéndose su siempre princesita tomo al bebe en brazos, el niño le miro extrañado como analizando quien era, a pesar de ser pequeño y frágil podía sentir todo ese poder emerger, siendo un poco mas poderoso que el, se ese ser que llevaba por nombre Ben.

Lo llevo a ver por la ventana, la lluvia caia a cantaros y las flores que adornaban el patio trasero tomaban una bella forma distorsionada, generando una imagen colorida del paisaje.

El niño se inquietó en sus brazos, quería su atención de nuevo y como abuelo se sentía halago ante la necesidad del bebe.

Puso un dedo para acariciarle la carita y este lo tomo con fuerza para sostenerle.

-Tu y yo gobernaremos la galaxia…- le dijo al tiempo que ambos veían por la ventana.-Como Abuelo y Nieto.

Ben Solo soltó una pequeña risa para él, sintiendo por el vínculo una inmensa felicidad que emergía del niño, hincho su pecho orgulloso.

Ahora serian Darth Vader y Nieto.

* * *

 **Si alguien me pregunta, tengo los cuatro libros de Joffrey Brown en mi celular adoro las micro historias que pone**

 **en cada uno de los dibujos, tiene esa magia y esa ternura que me vuelve loca. Aparte siendo hija de un reciente abuelo y tia de un bendito huracán, puedo decirles con certeza que ellos me inspiraron a hacer esto.**

 **Aquí pondré mas nietos, debido a que en el nuevo episodio de Star Wars me esperaba mas hijos por parte de Leia, Han, Luke y (muy probablemente) Mara. No me importa si el UE ya no es cannon, aquí ciertas cosas lo serán por lo que anuncio habrá mas Skywalkers de por medio. Siri y Segel Skywalker, Kara y Klint Solo.**

 **Bajo aviso no hay engaño, espero que ustedes puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo escribiendo estos pequeños drabbles.**

 **Sin mas que decir.**

 **Me Despido**

 **PD: Cuídense Mucho y Dios los Bendiga!**


	2. Darth Vader y el parque (otra vez)

**Star Wars no me pertenece, Fin.**

* * *

Darth Vader y el parque(otra vez)

Darth Vader disfrutaba del poco aire fresco que podía pasar a través de su mascara hasta llegar a sus pulmones despertando en el proceso su poco sentido del olfato.

Olía a tierra mojada…

Le gustaba pues le recordaba las veces que iba a Naboo a ver a su esposa Padme, conoció a su familia de ella y se casaba en aquel planeta. Suspiro nostálgico pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, mas no en la mascara.

De pronto sintió una ira recorrerla por la espalda, no era suya si no que venia de algún otro lado cercano, era grande y poderosa lo cual le llamaba la atención.

Miro a todas direcciones mientras buscaba la fuente de tal magnitud de poder, y la encontró.

Encima de otro niños manoteando y bloqueando los golpees de su contrincante se encontraba un Ben de tan solo 5 años que peleaba contra su peor enemigo hasta el momento, el pequeño Lyfon Hux, hijo de Bren Hux.

Camino cerca de la pequeña pelea para observar como la ira abrazaba a su tierno nieto. Era innegable la fuerza que contenía aquel pequeño y sonrió lleno de orgullo cuando vio como volvía a rodar por el pasto para ganar esa pelea.

-No piensa detenerlos- le pregunto un pequeño de la misma edad que su nieto. Tenia el cabello negro y rizado, llevaba unos pantaloncillos blancos y una camisa de color naranja, le parecía divertido como el pequeño acomodaba su enorme casco de piloto de la resistencia para poder verle mejor. Ese niño era Poe Dameron, el mejor amigo de Ben, quien era mas pacifico que su nieto.

Suspiro desalentado, su pequeña princesa Leia no se lo perdonaría si se enterase que dejo que su nieto había caído en sus mas bajos deseos de destrucción.

Con la fuerza levanto a ambos niños y los separo.

-Déjame abuelo, ya casi le gano a ese tonto- le escucho decir a su nieto quien apretaba sus puñitos con fuerza.

Sonrió complacido, tenia tanto de el.

* * *

Segundo, Segundo Capitulo señores y señoras!.

No sabia que podía subir un segundo capitulo sin tardarme un año xD.

Sin mas que decir

Me Despido.

PD: Cuídense Mucho y Dios los Bendiga.


End file.
